1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides an apparatus and method for reducing trees to firewood. More specifically, this invention includes an apparatus and method means for placing logs on portable upright yoke supports in order to cut the logs with a chain saw between any two contiguous upright yoke supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 180,454 by Bowen discloses a miter box provided with a plurality of grooves whereby the wood may be cut as desired. U.S. Pat. No. 2,398,192 by Scheminger, Jr. discloses a slicing board wherein an object to be sliced may be placed between the two uprights and the same cut into a plurality of pieces as desired, U.S. Pat. No. 1,205,806 by Stafford discloses a wood sawing machine for cutting logs into desired lengths with a plurality of saws. U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,290 by Fitzgerald discloses a sawbuck for a chain saw wherein a pair of spaced members support the wood to be cut and the chain saw moved to cut the wood as desired. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular apparatus and method of this invention.